monster_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Unit
"Change and configure your monsters" ''- Info Description'' The 'Unit '''menu tab is a Menu Component in Monster Saga. It functions as the control for the Player's unit party. Function First Tab When the Unit button is clicked, a small tab will pop up in the top center of the screen. This button, in a dark teal background, has room for four slots that can fit a party of four Monsters. In the bottom right of the tab, a button is present that brings you right to the Alternative Second Tab. If a Monster lies in any of the Unit Slots, it will appear with the Monster's image and it's basic statistics (see the image below labeled ''Example of a full Unit Slot ''for the full image.) Second Tab ( Variation 1) If one of the Unit slots contain a Monster, and the Player clicks on the slot, it will pop the first variation of the second tab up. The tab holds multiple buttons and statistic readings, but from left to right, it features: * In the top left of the tab, the name of the Unit previously tapped on is displayed. (e.g. Heater) * Directly under the name of the Unit is the level and scientific name of the Monster. (e.g. Lv. 5 Blazern) * Under the two previously described additions, a box with a moving sprite of the Monster in a standing position is shown. * To the top center of the tab, a label indicates whether or not the Monster is idle or training. (e.g. idle) * Slightly to left below the label and a black bar decoration, 6 buttons label the different varieties of training courses a Monster can take. These are as followed: Weight Training, Punching Bag, Study, Meditate, Jump Rope, and Sprint. * To the bottom center of the screen lies a slightly larger LEVEL UP button, that when hovered over, will add the benefits of the level up to the right of the stats in the Statistics Box. * Above the button is the Requirements boxes, in which it displays all of costs for leveling up the Monster selected. * To the right of the Requirements box, a much larger section of statistics appear for the selected unit. Each statistic is divided into it's own boxes, leaving 7 small long boxes holding each stat. They are labeled as followed. # HP - Insert Statistic # ATK - Insert Statistic # Int - Insert Statistic # Agi - Insert Statistic # Pop - Insert Statistic # Food - Insert Statistic # Class - Insert Class * To the right of statistics boxes are two arrows, both vertical and in opposite directions, that allow for the Player to switch between menus of other Monsters in their possession. If one of the Trainings are selected, the tab will be replaced with the third tab. Second Tab ( Variation 2) If a blank Unit slot is selected, or the View Monsters button is clicked, the second variation of the second tab will be opened. This small tab will pop under the first tab, and it's contents will be listed as the following: * At the top of the tab, from right to left, labels for each statistic type are listed. From left to right, they are the Unit Name, Species, Class, Lvl, Pop, HP, Atk, Int, Agi, Train, and Dismiss. * Under these labels are long boxes that list each of the Player's Monsters, along with the information listed above. The maximum for each page is 5, and if the Player has more than that, another page will be created. * Next to each box is a Train and Dismiss button. The ''Train button brings the Player to the first variation of the second tab, and the Dismiss button (displayed as an X) will remove the Monster of choice from the roster permanently. * To the right of those boxes are from top to bottom, the exit button, two arrows to navigate through Monster pages, and a rearrange button for moving the boxes around in the tab. Third Tab The third tab is almost identical to the second variation of the second tab, except that the Monster being trained will have a label showing the progress of the training taking place. The Player will not be able to access the Monster's menu while the training is taking place. Level Up Costs Gold Cost per Level Up Candy Cost per Level Up Trivia * The Unit slot is the most complicated Menu Component in Monster Saga. Category:Menu Components